


拖拉机以及为什么要开拖拉机

by Sherly5Kiri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 控制欲丁, 淫纹, 湿哒哒嘤嘤嘤卡, 非自愿, 黑化丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly5Kiri/pseuds/Sherly5Kiri
Summary: 淫纹的设定真好啊，可惜司机们只管点火不管开车QAQ我只能根据我听来的一知半解随便写写了。人生第一次开车，又破又短。人物都是我理解的人物，哪里令人产生不适了请立即就地叉掉页面退出。





	拖拉机以及为什么要开拖拉机

**Author's Note:**

> 淫纹的设定真好啊，可惜司机们只管点火不管开车QAQ我只能根据我听来的一知半解随便写写了。人生第一次开车，又破又短。人物都是我理解的人物，哪里令人产生不适了请立即就地叉掉页面退出。

//===================给黄文找个借口=====================

 

 

愤怒已经燃尽，Dean放下枪口，做出了一个更好的决定。

 

Cass挡在了Jack前面，站在了Dean对面。Jack那小子可以稍后关进地下室，棺材，或者随便什么地方。Cass的问题更加严重。

 

暂时对付过去Chuck扔在他们面前的烂摊子，Dean把自己关在房间里喝闷酒。一杯杯伴随着他思考。

 

Cass的天平彻底的倾向了Jack。那个曾经以Dean为中心作出全部行为的天使，为了一个杂种小子，欺瞒他，顶撞他，最后终于站在了他的对立面。

 

Dean也试过去接受，去包容，该死的他甚至还陪临终的恶魔之子去钓了鱼！

 

然后呢？

 

然后Cass对Jack的偏爱间接导致了Mary的死……

 

‘你对我来说已经死了！’没错，看到Cass泫然欲泣的模样，他就知道，他需要伤害Cass。以粗暴的语言、凶恶的眼神，来鞭打他那颗不存在的心。但是这远远不够，和他的饮料一样。空酒杯被Dean砸在桌面，发出危险的声音。

 

他需要让Cass知道，谁才是他的重心。

 

尽管天使的力量已经被一度的削弱，羽翼残缺。但这从来不是一种，Dean有自信能轻易使之折服的生物。也许需要借助下外部力量。地狱群龙无首乱成一团的时候，Dean曾经帮了小头目的忙，无心之举。如今小头目俨然发展成大头目，也许需要他报恩的时刻到来了。

 

 

//=================试图启动拖拉机===================

 

那个叫Mondy的恶魔确实知道如何知恩图报。Cass被料理的很好。

 

他的手被分别绑在两个桌脚上，下半身赤裸，屁股压在桌子边缘。

 

Dean绕到他面前。蓝色的布条蒙在那张常常困惑的脸上，斑斑驳驳的深色不知是泪渍还是汗渍。事实上，天使现在全身上下都湿漉漉的，深色的卷发黏在额头上，小小的哽咽声从他哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇下发出来，液体沿着皮肤缓慢的流淌。

 

像是刚从水里捞上来的小动物。Dean好笑的想。

 

Cass常穿的风衣和衬衫被Dean随意掀起在肚脐上。肚脐下，天使男性容器的特征部位不见了，取而代之的是一片平整光洁上的、藤蔓缠绕的心型蚀刻——这就是Mondy说起的完全控制Cass的关键。天使微弱的蓝色荣光还在蚀刻上跳动，挣扎着试图修复这个古怪的刻痕。然而每次尝试都只会让蚀刻发出橙黄色的光芒，燃烧起来，给天使带来极大的痛苦。

 

Dean抓起Cass微微颤抖不停地大腿，汗液让大腿的触感变得凉滑柔腻。他又摸向那个渗着润滑液体不断收缩的位置，很好，情况简直过于令人满意了。

 

Dean很有耐心的挤进Cass里面。他的小兄弟长到足以顶起Cass的小腹，他得慢慢来。Cass软弱的求着饶，在束缚下微不足道的挣扎，内壁却在咒印的作用下将小Dean按摩的很舒服。

 

也许Dean早就该这么做了，让天使从内到外完全属于他。那样的Cass就会对他知无不言，Jack也会被跟Mary隔离开，地堡还可以维持一片快乐温馨……

 

懊悔的想法让Dean手更加用力的卡在Cass突出的胯骨上，腰部加快速度来回摆动着，扇在天使的屁股蛋上发出响亮的声音。当Dean再一次的蹭过Cass的前列腺时，Cass的内部不受控制的抽紧了，天使小腹的心型图腾也泛起了魅紫色的光芒。

 

……

 

仪式结束以后，Dean一把扯下Cass的遮眼布。Cass蘸满泪水的蓝色眼睛，带着不敢置信、惊讶又伤心的看向他的义人。

 

“Dee...”

 

Dean并没有让他说完。他捏住Cass粉色的小舌头，其他的手指翻弄拉扯着天使的嘴唇。天使的嘴唇颜色从内到外逐渐变淡，本应该是唇线的地方颜色甚至比皮肤还淡。盯着看了那么多年，自己早就想试试亲自把玩的手感了。

 

“你现在彻底是我的东西了”

 

“……恶魔们干的不错，或许我该用你奖励下他们——不要瞪我，你是我的，我想怎么使用就怎么用”

 

一阵熟悉的魅紫色光芒过后，天使的眼神再次变得委屈而又乖顺。


End file.
